


The Poll

by bsgmars



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bsgmars/pseuds/bsgmars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The will they/won't they poll provides amusement for some, and annoyance for others...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Poll

"No one knows, Apollo. And no one ever will, if you keep your frakking mouth shut and your hands to yourself!"

Helo smothered a chuckle at the vehemence in Starbuck's tone, not wanting to be discovered eavesdropping on the spirited conversation between Galactica's Top Gun and her CAG.

"Fine, Starbuck, have it your way - you always do. But we both know that nothing stays a secret for long on this boat." Lee was matter-of-fact, but Helo thought he heard a touch of amusement in his voice. "You and I both know that the 'will they/won't they' poll provides amusement for most of the crew on a daily basis, so it doesn't even really matter if the actual truth comes out... someone's going to win that pot eventually."

"No, they frakking well won't." The finality in her tone suggested that Starbuck would hold back the inevitable by sheer willpower alone. Footsteps moved towards the hatch and Helo ducked around the corner, just out of view.

"It's going to happen, Kara. Sooner or later." Yeah, there was definitely humor in Lee's usually-stern voice as he opened the hatch, and Helo allowed himself a grin.

"Frak you, Lee."

And that, it seemed, was Kara Thrace's final word on the subject as she stormed off, probably in search of some nugget to browbeat. Lee's chuckle carried to Helo's ears, and then his footsteps faded as well, headed towards his office.

_Heh._ Someone's _already won that poll, even if no one knows it yet!_

And with that very satisfying thought, Karl headed towards his bunk and some well-deserved downtime.


End file.
